1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forwarding and billing a telephone call, and also to therefor apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present-day telephone systems, it is only possible to allow the subscriber who calls another subscriber to pay for the call without engaging manual services. However, it is possible to allow the called subscriber to pay for the call by engaging a manual service offered by the telephone company concerned. In Sweden, however, the receiving subscriber is allowed to pay for a call without engaging a manual service, provided that the receiving subscriber has a so-called 020 number.
It is not possible to allow a third person to pay for the call.